


Path of a Fulcrum

by CanineR7A7



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Watching the Show, irregular updates, set after Vader learns Ahsoka is still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The crew of the Ghost didn't trust Fulcrum, she may have helped them but she was hiding something, time for them to find out what.





	1. Chapter 1

The crew of the Ghost woke up in a strange room, there were no exits and the only source of light was the screen that covered one of the walls.

“Where are we?” Ezra asked, no-one had an answer for him; a light flashed in the back of the room and Fulcrum appeared, just as confused as they were.

“Oh great Jedi business.” Zeb groaned. Just then a message appeared on the screen.

_“Greetings crew of the Ghost,_

_I have noticed that you are quite mistrustful towards Fulcrum… that is about to change.”_


	2. Blue Shadow Virus

**Narrator: Battle droids on Naboo.**

**As the Separatist rebellion rages through the galaxy, even peaceful planets are threatened.**

**Following the discovery of Separatist droids wandering the grassy wasteland, Naboo is once again on high alert.**

**Fearing their home is facing another invasion, Senator Amidala and Representative Binks race to Naboo to assess the situation.**

**Meanwhile, near the Gungan swamplands, an even graver threat is about to be discovered.**

 

“Well that was dramatic.” Sabine deadpanned.

 

**Padme: We came as soon as we could, My Lady. Have you found any more droids?**

**Queen _(sorry I don’t know the character’s name):_ Only the three. But you can be sure they aren't tourists. I need you to convince the Senate or the Jedi Council or whoever is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened.**

**Padme: They'll need more proof. Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough.**

**Com: Captain Typho, the battle droid is ready for analysis.**

“Well that was good timing.” Hera commented.

 

**Padme: Have you been able to retrieve any information?**

**Queen: Unfortunately, the Naboo security who discovered them prefer to shoot first and retrieve data later.**

**Padme: If they were found in the grasslands, where'd they pick up all this mud?**

“Rain?” Ezra shrugged.

 

**Captain Typho: Add that to our very long list of questions.**

**Jar-Jar: Yummy-yummy.**

“Is he okay?” Kanan furrowed his brow.

“Jar-Jar was always like that, from what I can remember.” Ahsoka replied, knowing they wouldn’t care about the comments she made.

 

**C-3PO: I'm getting a bad feeling about this. With your permission, Senator Padmé, I would like to shut down before I get sensory overload.**

“Is that even possible?” No one bothered to answer.

 

**Padme: Permission denied.**

**C-3PO: Denied?**

**Padme: You may be able to get some information out of him.**

**Droid: Cannot see. Where am I?**

**C-3PO: You are in very good hands on board a Separatist ship. Count Dooku himself intends to reward you for your bravery.**

**Droid: Bravery?**

**C-3PO: For your assignment on Naboo. Do try to activate what's left of your memory. We all want to hear your tale of medical heroics.**

**Droid: Virus.**

**C-3PO: Yes, the virus. You do remember. Please continue.**

**Droid: A small amount leaked out. Must contain. Naboo cannot know. Lab must remain secret.**

**C-3PO: A secret lab on Naboo? Where? You must-**

**Droid: It is a secret. This is no Separatist ship.**

**Captain Typho: Unless you want to become a box of spare parts, you'll tell us where that lab is.**

**Droid: The lab is secret.**

**Padme: Look out.**

“Well that’s good.” Kanan scoffed.

 

**Captain Typho: We'll never get any information out of him now.**

**Jar-Jar: Meesa sorry. It was accident.**

**Padme: Is - This what you're after? Meesa love him. He's a very, very good tongue grabbing. Yousa finden in one placen.**

**Padme: Where?**

**Jar-Jar: In the mud under the perlote tree.**

**Padme: Like the mud on this droid. The eastern swamps. I think Jar Jar just found out the location of that lab.**

“Well that’s convenient.”

 

**Captain Typho: They're planning an attack on Naboo. It's the only explanation.**

**Yoda: Delicate the situation is. Two Jedi we will send.**

**Padme: May I recommend General Kenobi and General Skywalker? Relations with the Gungans are a little tense right now, but they trust General Kenobi like one of their own.**

**Yoda: Send them we will.**

**Padme: I want as much information as possible before the Jedi arrive. See if you and 3PO can download any of the other battle droid's memory. I'm going to find that lab.**

“Not a good idea.” Ahsoka winced, ignoring the glances being sent her way.

 

**Captain Typho: Are you sure that's wise?**

**Padme: Come on, Jar Jar.**

“I don’t think she cares.” Sabine laughed.

 

**Gungan: Back! That water gone poodoo. This is muy bad.**

“You don’t say.”

 

**Jar-Jar: This is bombad. Whatsa happen to them?**

**Padme: It's the plague. We're definitely getting close.**

**Gungan: Whosa are you?**

**Jar-Jar: What you doing?**

**Gungan: Why yousa here?**

**Jar-Jar: Whassa yousa thinkin'?**

Zeb and Ezra tried not to laugh.

 

**Padme: Don't move. I don't want to hurt you. Jar Jar, put your helmet back on.**

**Gungan: Yousa okeyday. It's not in the air, it's in the water.**

**Padme: Who are you?**

**Gungan: Meesa Peppi Bow.**

**Padme: We think the virus that made your animals sick came from the perlote trees.**

**Peppi: Yousa follow thisa river. Yousa finda yousa perlote. Meesa take you.**

“Are all gungans this trusting?” Kanan didn’t know how to answer, he hadn’t met many gungans.

“Not all of them.” Ahsoka replied.

 

**Padme: No, Peppi, you stay here. You'll be going home soon, I promise. I'll send some soldiers to pick you up and take you back to Theed.**

“She’s nice.”

“She was.” Ahsoka closed her eyes; she knew what happened to Padme.

 

**Padme: Keep your eyes open. Look for anything out of the ordinary.**

**Scientist: I suppose one can never have too many lab rats. Please, escort our guests inside.**

**Droid: Roger roger.**

Everyone leaned forwards.

 

**Jar-Jar: A hatch.**

**Padme: Captain Typho, I think we're standing right on top of the lab. I need a geo scan of coordinates SP127. No way we're going to open this. We'll just have to-**

**Droid: Freeze. Hold it right there.**

“This isn’t going to end well is it?” Kanan asked, mildly annoyed when no reply came.

 

**Jar-Jar: Yousa let us go.**

**Padme: Who are you? Why are you holding us?**

**Scientist: Wonderful specimens. What's a life-form like you doing in a swamp like this?**

**Padme: I was about to ask you the same thing.**

“I like her already.” Hera smiled.

“Of course you do.” Kanan smiled.

 

**Scientist: Thanks to the support of my compassionate friends in the Separatist Alliance, I am creating life.**

**Jar-Jar: Howsa yousa creating life?**

**Scientist: I'm so pleased you inquired. A demonstration is in order. Allow me to present the return of the infamous blue shadow virus.**

**Padme: The blue shadow virus? I thought that deadly disease was extinct.**

**Scientist: Yes, it was wiped from the galaxy generations ago, but I have given it life once again.**

**Jar-Jar: Yousa not creating life. Yousa taking life. Yousa poisoned the gungan water.**

**Scientist: Unfortunately, the blue shadow virus, in its natural form, thrives only in water until I improved upon that weakness. Your eyes do not deceive you. I have perfected an airborne strain of the blue shadow virus.**

**Droid: This is the last of the bombs, doctor.**

**Scientist: I'm well aware this is the last. You think I'd lose count? The virus in its gaseous forms combined with these bombs will release the blue shadow virus back into the galaxy, more potent than ever before.**

**Padme: Are you insane? It's a deadly disease. No life-forms are immune to it. That's why it was eradicated.**

**Scientist: You mean murdered. Take this away. Meanwhile, as we speak, thousands and thousands of so-called superior life-forms are spreading their disease of war throughout the galaxy. Perhaps they are the ones who should be eradicated.**

“This guy’s crazy.” Ezra blurted, there were various murmurs of agreement.

 

**Captain Typho: General Kenobi, Anakin, we're so glad-**

**Anakin: Where's Senator Amidala?**

**Captain Typho: She went to look for the lab.**

**Anakin: And you let her go?**

**C-3PO: Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind.**

“Sounds like someone else we know.” Zeb grunted, ignoring Hera and Sabine’s protests.

 

**Anakin: Good point. I know what you mean.**

**Captain Typho: This is Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety.**

**Peppi: Theysa looking for the sick maker.**

**Obi-Wan: "They"?**

**Captain Typho: Representative Binks was with her. Go with the Gungan. See if you can find them.**

**Ahsoka: You've got it, Master.**

Kanan glanced at the real Ahsoka, wondering how she was reacting to seeing her old master.

 

**Anakin: Why didn't you send someone to look for them?**

**Typho: Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you.**

**Obi-Wan: What latest developments?**

Everyone leaned forward.

 

**Typho: We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory.**

**Obi-Wan: Who is that?**

**Typho: Dr. Nuvo Vindi, the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago.**

**Vindi: Good news, my soulless automaton friends.**

Ezra snorted as he imagined Chopper’s reaction to that statement.

 

**Vindi: We now have enough of the blue shadow virus - to start filling the bombs.**

**C-3PO: He said "bombs.”**

**Vindi: We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver-**

**Obi-Wan: If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague. The war will be the least of our worries.**

**Typho: There is some good news. Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We've managed to get a geo scan of the area.**

**Obi-Wan: It's enormous.**

“You don’t say.”

 

**Typho: It looks like there're 3 entry points: here, here, and here. This appears to be the main lab.**

**Obi-Wan: And the bombs?**

**Typho: There seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area. It's likely where they're being assembled.**

“Well that’s obvious.” Sabine rolled her eyes.

 

**Obi-Wan: If Padmé has alerted them to our presence in any way-**

**Anakin: If Padmé's in there, and then we go in guns a-blazin', she may get killed.**

**Obi-Wan: It is a risk we have to take. Doctor Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab.**

**Anakin: And if they or we detonate one during the attack?**

**Obi-Wan: Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy.**

The Ghost crew exchanged glances.

 

**Peppi: These the ship belonging to them.**

**Ahsoka: So where are they? Their tracks end here. Peppi, it's a scope. Don't let them see you.**

“That was kinda funny.” Ezra smiled.

 

**Anakin: Where are they?**

**Obi-Wan: Patience. They'll be here in a moment. You seem a bit on edge.**

**Anakin: There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator's, so yes, I'm a bit on edge. Why aren't you?**

**Obi-Wan: I'm better at hiding it.**

Ahsoka snorted, she missed their arguments.

 

**Ahsoka: Master, are you there?**

**Anakin: Did you find her?**

**Ahsoka: Negative. I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected. But I'm more than happy to-**

**Obi-Wan: Do not attempt to get inside. I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches.**

**Ahsoka: You can count on me.**

**Anakin: Rex and his men will be right behind you Snips.**

“Snips?” Kanan laughed, Ahsoka just smiled.

 

**Anakin: They'll have your back. Come on. We'd better hurry.**

**Obi-Wan: Padmé may be lost, Anakin. Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her. I'll take care of the bombs. You focus on the doctor.**

**Anakin: I know what's at stake here.**

Everyone exchanged glances.

 

**Ahsoka: Now!**

**Vindi: We have a breach! All droids to hatch number one! Friends of yours, I assume. They arrived quicker than I would've thought.**

“Does this guy ever stop talking?”

 

**Peppi: Meesa come too?**

**Ahsoka: No. Stay here and make sure no one escapes.**

**Peppi: Okidee.**

**Clone: It's quiet in here.**

**Anakin: Looks like Ahsoka's distraction is working.**

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Skyguy.” Ahsoka murmured, ignoring the glances being sent her way.

 

**Rex: Forward! Come on!**

**Ahsoka: Fall back!**

Kanan frowned, fighting droidekas in a closed space was never fun.

 

**Vindi: Take another step and your friends die.  Drop your weapons.**

**Anakin: Wait! Do as he says.**

Cue collective face-palm.

 

**Ahsoka: I can't hold them.**

**Obi-Wan: Need some help? So good to see you, Master Kenobi.**

“That was lucky.” Kanan sighed.

 

**Vindi: I realize I won't be able to hold you for long, Jedi. That is why I'm going to give you a choice.**

**Anakin: Fine with me, as long as one of the options is killing you.**

**Vindi: How about capture me or save your friends?**

“Can this guy die already?!” Zeb groaned.

 

**Anakin: Are you okay?**

**Padme: Ani, how about the next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids? A little "thank you" would go a long way.**

“Are they-“ Ezra turned to Ahsoka who just nodded.

 

**Obi-Wan: Things are going well. The lab is secure, and hopefully Anakin has reached Padmé by now. I'll get the bombs.**

**Ahsoka: I'll keep the droids occupied.**

“Yeah, sure, leave the teenager to fight the droids.”

 

**Anakin: Grab your blasters. We need to find that doctor.**

“You don’t say.”

 

**Clone: Well, looks like the bomb room.**

**Obi-Wan: Yes, and luckily, they appear inactive. I spoke too soon. Get these deactivated now! Anakin, I'm guessing you didn't capture the doctor.**

**Anakin: I'm working on it. Do you have the bombs?**

**Obi-Wan: I'm working on it.**

A few people snorted.

 

**Obi-Wan: Dr. Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They're counting down.**

**Anakin: That's great.**

**Obi-Wan: And on top of that, one of them seems to be missing.**

**Anakin: It's down here somewhere. Ahsoka, we've got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We've got a mis-**

**Ahsoka: Master?**

**Anakin: We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose.**

**Padme: Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb.**

**Anakin: You guys split up. Find that droid.**

**Ahsoka: You heard him. Let's move!**

“The fun never stops.” Kanan remarked bitterly, almost missing Ahsoka’s agreement.

 

**Droid: Jedi!**

**Anakin: Leaving so soon, doctor?**

**Vindi: You are running out of time. Catch!**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan, Dr. Vindi's escaping! He's at the landing platform.**

**Obi-Wan: All right. I'm on my way.**

“This doesn’t end well does it?”

 

**Jar-Jar: Something smells good in here.**

**Padme: Hey, there, little guy. How about you hand that over to me? He's getting away! Ahsoka, I found the last bomb.**

**Ahsoka: Stay there. I'll get the bomb squad.**

“There’s not enough time.” Sabine murmured sadly.

 

**Anakin: Almost got it. Don't shoot. If he drops one of those vials, we're finished.**

**Peppi: No, no-sa!**

**Anakin: You're under arrest, Dr. Vindi.**

**Vindi: The bomb's going off, and we're all going to die! Yeah, die! What happened?**

**Clone: Deactivated. Plenty of time to spare.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

 

**Jar-Jar: Plenty of-**

**Anakin: Ahsoka, are you there?**

**Ahsoka: I'm here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?**

**Anakin: Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padmé?**

**Ahsoka: She's right next to me. I'm okay too. Thanks for asking.**

Ezra laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only having them react to some of the episodes.


End file.
